Unexpected Visitor
by SentimentalStranger
Summary: RinxLen Len sets out to find everything out about the mystery surrounding an orphan girl that his mum adopted without warning. Oh, he insists it isn't because he cares about her, though. (Trigger warning - Serious themes)
1. Beginning 1-2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, I'm just using their characters in my own stories and if those stories hold any similarity to anothers, it is highly unintentional.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

(Lens POV)

*Beep beep beep beep*

Closing my hand into a fist, I aim in the general direction of my alarm and smack down onto my bedside table where I think my alarm is located, hoping I hit it. The insufferable beeping continues to assault my ears as I hit the table numerous times before my fist finally collides with its target.

I snuggle deeper under my warm covers and into my pillow as my eyes slowly drift closed again, welcoming sleep once more. Who needs school, anyways?

"LEN KAGAMINE, GET YOUR LAZY REAR UP THIS INSTANT!" My mother noisily slams my bedroom door open against the wall, most likely making the already sizable dent bigger. She continues shrieking at me to wake up but I take no notice and keep trying to cling to the long forgotten dream I was having moments ago.

"IF YOU ARE LATE TO SCHOOL EVEN BY A MERE SECOND, BOY-" Before she finishes her statement my mother mercilessly rips my covers from my unexpecting grasp. As she continues grumbling to herself she busies herself with opening my curtains and windows in an attempt to encourage me out of my bed. Sadly, it worked since I no longer had a barrier between myself and the cold that had begun swarming my room in search of a barely dressed victim, AKA me.

I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and shoo my mother out of the room so I can start to get ready. I wish she wouldn't wake me up so early, it's not like I take hours to get ready like girls seem to. I mean, for Pete's sake it's 6am! School doesn't even start until 9! Though of course we have to be there by 8:45 but that's beside my point.

I know it's a selfish thing to say, but honestly I wish my mother didn't care about me. I wish she would just leave. Maybe even leave like dad did, but no, she has to stay just so she can torment me. I bet she does it on purpose and enjoys it.

20 minutes later and I'm pulling on the last garment of my school uniform. My phone buzzes, falling off the counter in my bathroom, making me flinch. I check my phone, wondering who would be texting me before school.

Saki: Hiya babe~ ;)

Haruhi: Did you sleep well, my Darling?

Yukki: Heyyy lolz can't wait to see you later! ;)

We make out once and they think they have some sort of ownership or right to me? Heh. They wish.

I lock my phone without answering any of the texts and continue getting ready.

Before leaving my bathroom I check myself out once more. Hell, no wonder girl can't get enough of me, if I were a girl, I'd be all over me too! I grab my bag from next to my bed and check the time before heading downstairs. Ah, it's only 8:40. See, mum worries for notthing!

Wait... 8:40?!

Shit!

I sprint downstairs and head for school, not bothering to say bye to my adoring family as she practically eats her boyfriend of the week. Before reaching the school gate, I stop about 50 feet away to calm my breathing and smooth down my once perfect hair. No one as cool and popular as me RUNS to school after all. I don't want to taint my perfect reputation by seeming like I WANT to be at school...

As soon as I pass into the school, a crowd of at least 15 girls flock to my side and walk with me to my homeroom.

"Len-Len! How was your weekend?"

"Lenny!~"

"I love you, Len!"

"I made lunch just for you, will you like some?!"

Many comments are thrown at me, all jumbling into one big mess of noise which becomes incoherent in a matter of seconds. Most of the women surrounding me are beautiful creatures, varying styles and breast shapes. Ah, the female anatomy, a lovely thing made for the pleasures of men. After all, that is what girls are. Play things for the popular attractive men.

I feel my phone buzz again once I reach my homeroom. No doubt another love confession.

I say farewell to my fanclub of today and sit down in my usual seat in the center back of the classroom, greeting my 2 best friends Kaito andGakupo.

"How was your weekend bro? Any new additions to your girl collection?"

"Not yet, man, but it's a new day and that popular girl? She is a fine bird."

"Lily?" Gakupo spoke up at that.

"Yeah, man, Lily. Best tits in the school I'll bet."

Neru walks past my desk on her way to the front of the room. She turns and glares at me, probably on hearing my last comment.

"You, Player Kagamine, are shameless."

"Aw! It's sweet of you to notice, little miss virgin!" Kaito gives me a high five at that.

Neru huffs, spins and continues on her way to her desk. What's her problem? Not like I said anything untrue.

Our teacher walks in at that moment, quietening the room with a glare, beginning our lesson. I drown out the lesson that our teacher has prepares and fantasize about the beautiful big breasted Lily. Such beauty, I can't wait until I lock lips with that woman later...

I remember my phone buzzing earlier and check to see what it was, and sure enough, it's the one and only Lily. I smirk. I already have her within my grasp and it's not even noon!

Lily: Meet me being the bike shed at lunch, you know why ;)

The rest of the morning dragged as slowly as ever as I anticipated lunch. As soon the the bell began to chime, I was up and out, walking towards the bike shed. Sure enough, I found that Goddess of a body waiting for me. Dropping my bag I eagerly slammed her against the bike shed wall and let her feed my ever growing lustful hunger. Our bodies soon grew hot and sweaty from the attention we were giving each other though we didn't care. Not caring if I ripped her clothes I ripped her shirt open to expose those famous breasts of hers and began leaving my marks all over her.

As if trying to break us up, the bell chimed once more, telling us to get back to class. Had it already been an hour? Lily met my gaze, and without speaking, we came to the same thought and decided to skip the rest of the school day and spend it feeding ourselves. It's not like our teachers would care, they know what our attitudes are towards school.

I deepen the kiss I share with Lily and let my hands explore her body. One hand drifts down her thigh to behind her knee to lifts it up to enable our crotches to rub closer together. This earns and moan and I thrust against her to get more reactions.

The end of school bell chimes just as Lily and I finish for the 4th time, the bell masking the giveaway scream she lets out as I thrust one more time. I get up and clothe myself, watching as she got up, doing the same. When we're both clothed, I pin her the the wall once more, giving myself one more dose, but just as it begins getting steamy again, I hear the words, "I love you" uttered. I freeze for a moment but then continue as if nothing happened. "Len? This is the part you're supposed to say I love you, too." I grimace but continue biting on her neck. Just as Lily is about to push me away to look at my face, my phone buzzes. I'm saved!

"I have to go, sorry." I walk off and out of the school grounds, ignoring the comments thrown at me by Lily behind me. No doubt my phone will blow up tonight.

I walk home, looking forward to some well-earned beauty sleep.

 **Chapter 1 finished! Thank you for reading. If you liked it, it would mean a lot if you would leave a review, have a nice day.**


	2. Beginning 2-2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, I'm just using their characters in my own stories and if those stories hold any similarity to anothers, it is highly unintentional.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

(Len's POV)

She loves me? Ha! What a stupid little girl. If only her mind were like her body. I grimaced again, thinking about the awkward moment when she said those meaningless words. Love isn't real, doesn't she know that? It's a mere fairy-tale that adults made up to tell children in bedtime stories. Not like that would be the first time. Proof? Santa. The Easter Bunny. God. None of it is real. All stupid and fictitious stories in an attempt to make children behave, otherwise known as blackmail.

I laugh at myself. When did I become so cynical? Who knows. Maybe it was when I realised who my parents really were, when my childhood ignorance was shattered. That sounds about right. Discovering that my parents didn't have the fairy-tale love they told me about as a child would warp any young mind. I chuckle again. Love.

When I turn into my driveway, I'm forced out of my thoughts as I see a different car in front of the house. Not like that's a new thing as mum changes men every few days or so, but this car is a TOTAL womans car. And unless mums decided she's tired of whoring about with men and sucking cock, which I doubt, there must be some other person here, which IS unusual.

Though if there is a woman here, she might have a total babe of a daughter I could play with… Hell, if the woman's hot I could flirt with her too.

Hopeful, I open the front door and peer into the living room to see whos there.

An older looking woman with greying hair (ew) is perched on the far sofa, seemingly in an intense talk with mum. Even if that woman had a daughter there is no way I would want to bang her, judging for her face. I've never seen such a repulsive looking and unattractive woman! I mean, she's practically got a mono-brow, doesn't she know what tweezers are? It's not hard. Ugh.

Disappointed, I trudge up the stairs and into my room. I drop my bag onto my useless desk and faceplant my bed. Ugly people make me feel sick to my stomach. I know I'm shallow but what's the point of life if you can't be beautiful? Some people try and kid themselves by saying intelligence is sexy but that's probably just because they're ugly too. I'm pretty lucky I'm so sexy, I'm pretty much perfect. And theres no reason to not believe it either since pretty much any girl you ask would agree.

I wonder who that woman is, though… Immediately I begin feeling ill again so push the subject from my mind.

My phone buzzes against my leg a few times but I ignore it. So tired…

As I rest my head on my pillow, my mind drift back to school and to the bike shed. Lily is so sexy, I'm so lucky I can have my way with her. While I think of the events of that day I feel a warm sensation as blood rushes to my junk.

"Well… I am a guy afterall." I grab a few tissues from my bedside table and using Lily as my fuel, do the inevitable.

_

 _*Beep beep bee-*_

Another rude awakening from my alarm clock, though today I managed to hit it before it repeated too many times. I checked the time quickly to see how long I could stay in bed before my mother comes in the pester me.

8:40 again?! What the hell?!

I get ready quickly, mostly focusing on my hair and run down the stairs, almost tripping. I'm greeted with an empty house. Apparently mum went to spend the night at her boyfriend's place.

I left the house and locked the door without giving it too much thought.

By the time I reach school I'm 10 minutes late. Heh. Maybe as well skip first lesson. While walking to the bike shed, I finally check my phone for the first time today.

37 missed calls? For the second time today, what the hell?

I unlock my phone to find the caller ID of all the missed calls.

Lilly.

Oh shit. Just because I'd forgotten about that incident doesn't mean she had. Just as I turn the corner to the bike shed, I bump into someone, smacking head with them. I say sorry before I realise who it is.

"Well look who isn't on their death bed and is playing on their phone!"  
"Huh?" I look up to see a fiery looking Lilly.  
"Why the hell did you ignore all my calls?!"  
"Uh… I was sleeping?"  
Lilly huffed. "I suppose you think that's a good enough reason? We need to talk."  
Uh oh. "What about, my sweet?"  
"Don't 'My Sweet' me." Lilly sat down on a bike rack pole. "I love you, Len."  
There she goes again with that stupid talk.  
"We're soul mates, aren't we?"  
I have to myself back from visibly gagging upon hearing her say that word.  
"There's no such thing as a soul mate."  
I see Lilly's eyes begin to shine as they water up. I can see she's visibly hurt but I remain unaffected.  
"Do you love me, Len?" It came out almost a whimper. She looked so feeble and ugly and she tried to hold back her tears. I had to hide another gag.  
"Sure I like you, Lils."  
"I said love."  
I smirked at her. "Sorry."  
I wasn't sorry, I didn't care.

For the second time in two days, I walk away from the ex-Goddess known as Lilly, as she sobbed profanities at me, trying to sound threatening. Though no matter what she did, I still remained unchanged and unaffected. I know I shouldn't but sometimes I really do enjoy being the player that is I. Especially these situations. Though the sad thing now, is that I would get to taste those sweet and famous breasts any longer. Shame.

The rest of the school day passes uneventful apart from a few comments and high fives from Kaito and Gakupo upon hearing the news of my latest heartbreak.

The end of the school day came and went, leaving me to walk home, once again bored. As I was drifting in and out of self-awareness, what looked to be mums car whizzed passed me, on the way to our home.

Since when does mum drive her own car when her flashy boyfriends can do it for her?

Puzzled, I try to think what the reason could be. They broke up? Can't be, mum usually does that at ours so she doesn't have to drive home afterwards. Groceries? Phah! Mum wouldn't be caught dead in a grocery store! But… What else could it be?

My confused mind was finally relieved when I walked through the door to our house. Mum was cooking dinner… That was an odd occurrence in itself but the thing that stood out most, was the person standing beside her, helping her cook.

"Oh! Welcome home, Len! This is Rin, she'll be living with us." What?

"Hi! My name is Rin Kagamine. Please take care of me!" WHAT?

 **So that's Chapter 2 finished! Thank you for reading. If you liked it, it would mean a lot if you would leave a review, have a nice day.**


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the characters in this story.**

 **Chapter 3**

(Rins POV)

After introducing myself to the boy with no faults, I could finally actually look at him. The first thing I noticed were his striking blue eyes and seemingly 'flawless' looks. If I had any money I would bet that his personality was the opposite. Something just seemed… wrong about him.

Well done, Rin. Haven't even known him for 5 minutes and you've already decided you hate him.

I sigh inaudibly at myself. I'm so judgemental, it's no wonder I've gone through so many families. I may be shy but that doesn't mean for a second that I instantly have an angelic personality, even if I wished it to be true. I may get called cynic, but I prefer the term 'realist'.

In the time I had zoned out, Ms Kagamine was explaining to the now horrified looking boy standing in front of me that his job now was to look after me at school. I didn't need looking after, I wish people wouldn't assume that just because I was an unwanted child that I always need someone's assistance.

After all, I was unwanted, not useless.

I wish I would feel something. Something other than empty smiles and nothingness. Thinking about a 'traumatic' (or so the doctors say) experience is supposed to provoke some kind of reaction, isn't it? But it makes no difference, I feel nothing. I never have, not since I can remember. Of course I smile and laugh but they are forced, they aren't genuine. I wonder what it feels like to laugh freely?

I'd zoned out again. Ms Kagamine was gently shaking my shoulders, giving me a worried look.

Why is she being so nice? She has no reason to be. Kind people are scary.

Once Ms Kagamine is fully convince I'm 'back with us,' she tells Len where my room is and to show me to it. Sickly sweet. Too nice. I don't like it, it's untrustworthy.

I follow a displeased looking Len upstairs.

(Lens POV)

I replay the words my mum said back in my head over again.

"Rin will be staying with us, take care of each other!"

No explanation of why or even who the fuck this girl was. Didn't I have the right to know who I lived with? If she was hot I wouldn't be so grumpy but this Rin-Virgin is as flat as a board, maybe even flatter. Sure she was sort of cute but she didn't get me hard or anything, and what's the point in being a girl if you can't get a guy hard?

I waved in the general direction of where I thought the room was. She isn't blind, she just has to open a few doors until she finds one that isn't a toilet or cupboard.

I walk to my room to get away from Plank-Chest and let myself fall onto the bed. My mind begins to wander, imagining the situations that could happen if Rin was as much a Goddess as Lilly is.

 _Was._

Now she's just a broken mess like the other girls I'd cast aside when I got bored of them.

My phone lights up with Lilly's name, almost on cue with my thought. I turn my phone off and ignore her.

Not like I'll miss her much, I have plenty of willing replacements and they won't run out any time soon.

I continue my interrupted daydream from earlier and re-invent Rin's body in my head, then play out scenarios in my head, things we could have gotten up to if she wasn't so _average._

(Rins POV)

After Len gestures me to my room, though I didn't need it, I knock on my designated rooms door instinctively. Obviously there's no one in there I need to knock for but it's a force of habit.

I push the door open, close it, and walk straight to the simple bed. Not like I had anything to unpack, I had no belongings I could call my own.

Finally, I can be away from those people. Finally, I can dream.

(Lens POV)

I check my clock, 1:34am. Damn, I was expecting to hear crying by now… After all, she hasn't been here 24hours yet, it must be even slightly unnerving; But nothing. I heard nothing, not even a shuffle through the thin wall that divided us. How boring.

My eyes slipped shut while Rin was still in my thoughts.

-Next Day-

(Rins POV)

I was awoken at 6am sharp by a glass-shattering shrieking that I could only assume was Ms Kagamine. She'd mentioned that she had to be harsh on Len to get him up but I didn't realize she mean this.

I showered and got ready with no issues, thanks to my uniform having been neatly placed at the ornate dresser by the window during the night. The word 'Untrustworthy' rings in my head again, but I kick the thought aside, simply thankful I wasn't going to stick out too much at this school for not having a uniform.

School. So much easier than people. Less complicated. I almost felt grateful that I was going. Almost.

Stepping quietly out of my room as not to disturb the howling from next door, I made my way downstairs and checked the time. They'd already been going at it for an hour 25 minutes.

After a few more minutes, Ms Kagamine was coming down the stairs, pulling a (thankfully) fully dressed Len by the ear down with her.

"Leave now. You're walking her to school. Go."

Unwanted, not useless. I reminded her in my head.

Today would be different, to say the least.

(Len's POV)

Dammit. I was so frustrated. I didn't want to be seen walking to school with this damned Plank.

I rubbed my ear, still sore from almost being ripped from my body.

I thought for a moment about how I could get away from Rin when the realisation struck me. If other girls saw me with another girl, they would get jealous… Meaning they would fight harder to 'win' me… Which would also lead to more lust filled activities for me to take part in! I was getting excited just thinking about it. Just as I was beginning to drool a little, I was rudely interrupted by and unforgiving force.

"Don't feel like you need to be anywhere near me at school. In fact, I would greatly appreciate it if you stayed completely away from me. Thank you." Rin span on her heel and walked off.

I stood, stunned. First, I've never heard someone say such angry words with such void looking eyes before, it's like what she was saying was robotic or routine. Secondly, and of course most importantly, did she just REJECT me? Any girl would absolutely die to walk with me to school and here she is, laying down her own law that I stay away from her. Well, not like I was going to go near her anyways because ew. But seriously, what the hell? No girl rejects Len Kagamine. Does she not see my God given looks? My perfect body? I'm flawless.

I pay it no heed and begin to walk to school again once the initial shock had worn off.

Today was definitely going to be interesting.

 **3** **rd** **Chapter done! Review if you enjoyed! Have a nice day!**


	4. Indifference

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, I'm just using the character Rin and Len (and eventually co.) in my own stories.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

(Rins POV)

"My name is Rin Kagamine. Please take care of me."

I repeat the greeting as I keep my eyes focused on the back of the room. People whisper as I head to my designated seat, at the front of the room.

What an awkward day to start a new school. It wouldn't change the outcomes beginning at the start of the week but starting on a Wednesday just seems strange.

Our teacher begins the lesson, which I use as my cue to zone out. Every few minutes or so, I look back from the window to note down what is written on the board, but don't do it religiously.

From the corner of my window I see Len strolling to school. Late. Surprise, surprise.

(Lens POV)

On my way to school I had been thinking of ways to make Rin fall for me and become my follower, to know her rightful place.

Just as I sense an idea forming, I see her walking out of the school building and into the school yard for break and lose concentration.

Before I've even decided it, my feet start walking in her direction.

"Hello, my Prin-"

"I told you to stay away from me." Her empty eyes watch me.

What I was planning to say was my usually most effective greeting ever, 'Hello, my Princess'. It usually earns me a tomato red face and stuttering, but with this robot? Nothing. What the hell is with her?

"Is it wrong of me to want to spend quality time with you?" I give her puppy eyes, another usually effective action.

"Yes." One simple word, and off she walks. This girl was going to be difficult, but I had no doubt that I would make her obsessed with me eventually. No one can resist moi for long.

Just as I'm about the walk off in the opposite reaction to continue plotting, I hear are loud bang come from the way Rin had walked. With curiosity, I walk round the corner she had passed to see what had happened. Maybe she'd tripped and fallen into a puddle or something… That's ought to get some reaction, right? As well as being bloody hilarious. I smirk, the image in my head.

I pass the corner and what I see is far from what I imagined.

Rin has been pinned to the wall of the school building by some greasy haired creep and he was getting very handsy. Her arms were pinned over her head, leaving her body exposed, though even now I could read no expression on her face, just those dead, cold eyes. I may not have many good qualities but the one thing I cannot stand is rape and even if Rin wasn't going to do anything, I was.

I moved instinctively, putting myself between Greasy and Rin, pushing him away from her and to the floor. I see him smirk at me.

"I'm just warming her up for you, my dear Lenny."

That comment stirred anger inside me, causing me to kick him in the stomach.

"It's no secret that I have a high sex drive but I never," I stare him dead in the eye. "Never, do anything to someone who isn't consenting. And something tells me Rin isn't consenting to a grease ball like you touching her."

The guy gives me an angry grunt. I hear him growl the word "Bullshit," before running off. Twat.

I turn to Rin who had been quietly (was she ever anything else?) watching the scene.

"Why the hell didn't you defend yourself?" I was still angry. What kind of moron wouldn't try to keep someone from touching them?

"I told you to stay away from me." She tries to walk away like she usually does, but I grab her wrist. I feel her flinch at my touch.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, you're going home. Now fuck off." Surprisingly, no argument was thrown my way, she simply walked out of school.

My anger ceases and I feel my blood rush to my dick. Anger always seems to make me sexually frustrated. Before following Rin, I go to find one of my followers and get a quick fuck out of them. Why not? Not like Rin would do it.

(Rins POV)

To avoid argument, I headed home as Len had told me to. I didn't understand why he's gotten so emotional earlier, nothing was happening to him, he didn't need to get involved.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" What's the point? It would be over sooner if I let that guy do whatever he wanted – Trying to stop him would have just caused me an injury, and that would be inconvenient.

I remembered the image I'd been shown by the doctors of my body when they'd found me. Injuries are simply inconvenient, stopping you from doing the things you want.

-Flashback to 11 years ago. Rin: age 7-

"I'm sorry little Rin, but your parents are gone…" The man gives me a weird look.

So? I don't care. Am I supposed to?

I look up at him, "Ok. Are we done now?"

He gives me another weird look and a woman walks towards us, beckoned by the man.

"Hello, my dear," She crouches next to me. "How are you doing?"

Is that all they can ask? "I'm fine."

The man and woman exchange looks.

-Flashback, Rin aged 10-

(Doctors POV)

24th of June. Ah, the anniversary of the death of that girl's parents… It's become an annual thing now, where I visit the young Rin at the childrens home, as a check up to see if anything as changed.

Although I doubt she will change, I still hope. No child should be an emotional shell as she is. She shows no emotions whatsoever, appearing as though she has none, it's still in discussion to if she even does.

What happened to her to cause such a tragedy? It definitely wasn't the death of her parents, though that most likely didn't help.

I walk into Rins room as per usual.

"Hello, Rin," I greet her. "How are we feeling?"

Those unchanged, blank blue orbs look back at me, my heart sinking. Will she ever get her emotions back?

I rummage through my bag and sit at the foot of her bed. Even her room is similar to her. It hasn't changed or been personalised in any way since she was assigned her at age 7.

I find what I'm looking for in my bag and pull it out.

"Rin." I show her what I pulled out, observing her features, for any flicker of emotion.

The photos are of her 7 year old self, covered in bruises and cuts. The police never did solve that case, though there isn't much to be done when their suspect are dead.

As expected, no reaction. My heart wrenches. I feel horrible knowing such a young child, an age which should be full of fun, laughing and adventuring has been stunted.

One day…

-End of flashbacks-

 **Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please review – Have a nice day.**


	5. Decided

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, only the story they are featuring in that I'm writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

(Lens POV)

My first thought when I wake up is Rin. Questions keep bubbling up inside my head, refusing to let me go back to sleep before my mother comes in.

How is she ok?

What's wrong with her?

Who is she?

Why is she the way she is?

Why am I still so angry about this?

I couldn't for the life of me explain why I was so angry with Rin's lack of defence. If it was any other girl I would just be angry at the guy for a day, then forget about it the next so why?

(Rins POV)

I awake to Lens loud and angry grumbling from the room next to mine.

It's only 4am, what is he doing awake and angry already? I get up from my bed and walk down the dark hall to his bedroom door, aiming to tell him to keep it down.

I knock door loud enough so that he would be able to hear it and wait for his response. Is he pacing?

The grumbling stops. "Come in?"

I open the door slowly, moving my foot, ready to step over the threshold and begin to tell him the time and that he needs to be quiet but I'm stopped midsentence as I'm pulled with some force into his room.

My waist is grabbed tightly with two hands and I'm pushed backwards hard into the wall next to the door I just came from, hitting the side of my head on a shelf beside me. The hands move from my waist and pin my arms up above my head, restricting movement. The hands that were on my waist are replaced with a body, completely eliminating any means of escape, if I'd had any intention to.

"Fight back!" I see Len's angry face as he gives me the order.

I'm pressed against the wall harder when I respond with nothing. "Dammit, Rin, fight back!"

His voice gets lower and his face grows more annoyed as I continue to be unresponsive to his words.

Len removes his grasp on my arms and wraps them instead around my waist, picking me up. He steps back a few times before turning around and throwing me onto his bed, after which he climbs on top of me, his hands once again pinning me down via my arms above my head so I can't move.

"Why won't you fight back?" I look Len in the eyes, not intending to answer.

He repeats the question to me, this time his eyes gleam in the light of his bedside lamp.

"Why won't you fight back, Rin?" His voice is softer than before.

"What's the point?" A simple, but true answer.

(Lens POV)

"What's the point?" Dead, unchanging eyes look up at me as Rin says those three words.

Is she serious?

"There is every point, it stops things like this and worse from happening, don't you want that?" I could myself starting to crack. Why was I getting so emotional about this now?

"Fighting back always results in injury. Fighting back means whatever happens lasts longer. Fighting back makes what happened have a longer lasting effect. Why would I want that?"

I wasn't expected an answer longer than her previous, let alone something like that. I stare at her, stunned, trying to take in what she'd said.

What exactly happened to this girl in her past?

I felt a strong urge to protect her. An urge I'd never really felt before. This must be because she is now technically my sister, and in a way, we're all we've got.

"I don't want to know what the hell kind of fucked up past you had but protecting yourself would mean you could avoid things from happening, not prolong them." I look at her thin arms. No wonder she doesn't fight back; she wouldn't be able to fend off a stick-insect if she tried.

Rin escapes my grasp and looks at me, something flickers in her eyes for a second but I miss it as it disappears as quickly as it came. She scoots off the edge of my bed, walks to the door and spins to look at me once more.

"I came in to tell you to be quiet as your angry grumblings are disturbing. Goodnight." And with that, she disappears out the door and round the corner.

I punch the wall next to me in anger.

What the HELL!

(Rins POV)

I wonder what all that was about?

Why does he care?

I stop myself as soon as I think that second question.

He doesn't care, Rin, not about you. You're unwanted, remember?

I'll leave early for school later, hopefully I can avoid Len, then.

(At school, lunchtime, later that day)

(Lens POV)

She's avoiding me. I can't find her anywhere! I even asked Kaito and Gakupo if they were in any lessons with her or if they'd seen her, to no avail.

I sit with my fanclub, exchanging meaningless comments between each other, my interest elsewhere.

What's wrong with me? I'm surrounded by beauties and all I can think about is where the hell Little Miss Plank is hiding!

After the events of last night, I hadn't slept. I'd just laid in bed, replaying what had happened over and over like a broken record. I need to know more.

Just as I decide I need to know more about Rin's past, I see her walking out of the school building.

(Rins POV)

I see Len surrounded by his gaggle of mindless followers as I exit the school building and head in the opposite direction. I'd done a good job of avoiding him so far, I didn't want that to be ruined now.

Quickly looking back to see if I'd gotten out of him line of sight, I see him running towards me, leaving his fanclub looking dazed.

Obviously unable to get out of this situation, I turn to face him and wait until he reaches me.

"What do you want?" I ask him. I wanted this to be over quickly.

"You, my dear." A wink. Come again?

"Goodbye." I turn and walk away from him, only to find him following me.

"Are you familiar with the term, 'goodbye'? It roughly translates to: This conversation is done, I'm leaving." My stomach twists as I look at him and stop, and I make a mental note to eat after this is done.

"Yes, but I don't agree that our conversation was done, so I invited myself to join you. Would you like some company, princess?" Another wink. What is he trying to do?

(Lens POV)

Why am I struggling so much? I wanted to try be normal and ask her if I could just spend time with her but I'm nonstop flirting. Can I not talk normally? I chat just fine with Gakupo and Kaito, I don't flirt with them…

I go back to the conversations I have with them, thinking about how we talk.

"Can I hang out with you? Not like you have much choice for company." There. No wink, no flirting.

"What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?" Is that anger I hear in her voice? It wasn't much but it didn't sound like her usual monotone.

Why couldn't she just be like all the other girls in this school and love me? It would make this so much easier.

Prepare yourself, Rin Kagamine. I will discover the 'you' that you lock away from everyone, just you wait.

 **Chapter 5 finished. Apologies for it being a day late, I have a lot of college work staring to pile up. Leave a review if you enjoyed, have a nice day!**


	6. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

-Flashback, Rin aged 5, 3rd person POV-

Rin hears the sound of car wheels on the driveway and makes a dash for her bed, hiding herself in the merciful darkness underneath it. Quivering in fear as she anticipates the events about to unfold. she huddles herself up, hugging her legs to her chest and covers her mouth with her hand to stop the sound of her loud breathing from being heard. Maybe they would be too tired to do anything tonight?

Rin hears footsteps coming up the stairs and her eyes widen, becoming increasingly scared, letting the tears spill freely.

"Rinny~" A sickly sweet voice calls out. Rin scurries further into the darkness under her bed in response.

"Where are you, our little sugar plum?" A male voice calls out this time, matching the sweetness of the first voice.

The little blonde body begins shaking harder as she hears the footsteps stop outside her bedroom door, she didn't want this to happen, not again.

"Rin?" The footsteps walk away.

Hoping with all her might that they were done for the night, Rin crawled out from under the bed and sat on the floor next to it. She reached for her comfort bear, Mr C, and let out her silent tears, making sure not to make a sound, just in case they came back. She didn't want to be punished.

Suddenly the door is slammed open and 2 angry figures stand silhouetted in the doorway. A figure lunges for the little girl as she tries to get away, but a hand clasps around her ankle, dragging her across the floor.

Rin panics, she doesn't want to go through this again. She doesn't want the purple patterns that hurt on her skin. She lets out a little 'yelp' as a second hand covers her mouth, stopping any sound that would have escaped. Trying to fight back, she wraps her little arms around the foot of her bed, still holding on to Mr. C. As long as she had him, she would be ok. No matter how many times she would be repeatedly put through this, no matter who it was that night that had decided to show her how much they don't want her.

The second figure from before lunges at Rin, striking her with the back of their hand. She could feel the sting of a wedding ring. The strike momentarily stunned her, letting the figure rip Mr. C out of her arms. A muffled "No!" escaped Rin's lips as she watches as her only friend is burned with a lighter that had presumably been stored in the pocket of the figure that had struck her.

"That's what you get, sweetheart, for not obeying us." Another sickly sweet sound was made as a female voice giggled.

The heart of the 5 year old shattered as she watched the flames engulf Mr. C until he was just another pile of ash on the floor. Mr. C was gone. Rin had a realisation that now, with him gone, she was left alone with these people.

Her body drooped, falling limp as she gave up trying to fight, what was the point if it made no positive difference? It just made it worse. Mr. C was gone because of her.

"Good girl, good girl!" they cooed, carrying the little one out of her room.

Rin didn't understand why they hated her so much. She didn't understand why they wanted to hurt her when all she'd done was love them.

Stopping her mid-thought, Rin suddenly felt herself become airborne as she was thrown down the stairs. She turned her body to look at their faces and saw her parents grinning delightedly back at her. She heard them laugh just as her small body hit the wall, making everything go black.

-End of flashback-

(Rins POV)

I wake with a start, my heart racing. Why had I just dreamt of that, now of all times?

Slightly disgruntled at the memory, I wait for my heart rate to slow back to normal before I get up and go about the day. I shower and start putting on my uniform as I'm interrupted with a knock on the door.

I straighten myself, "Come in."

"Hey, Rin. Wanna hang ou-" Len stops mid-sentence and laughs.

"It's Saturday today, Rin, no school." He laughed at me again. Oh.

I feel my face get hot. Do I have a fever? I check my forehead subtly to check my temperature.

"So, as I was saying. Wanna hang out today?"

(Len's POV)

I was a little taken aback when I first saw Rin this morning. Not because she was in her uniform but because she looked _sad_. It was subtle, sure, but she definitely wasn't her usual unreadable dead-eyed plank self. As I tried to analyse her sad eyes, my mood felt dampened too, as if she was effecting me in some way.

I shook my head, ridding myself of wherever those thoughts were going to take me. Back to the original plan. I wanted to hang out with her today, to see if I could worm my way into her shell. It's not like I actually cared about what made her the way she is, I'm just nosey.

"So as I was saying. Wanna hang out today?" I'd planned the perfect day.

We were going to go to the Aquatics Centre and then we'd go get crepes and icecreams after. That ought to soften up even someone like Rin.

 _Maybe it would cheer her up, too…_

No. I stop my thoughts again. I don't care about Rin at all, I just feel some weid obligation to look after her, that's all. I mean, she doesn't defend herself when bad things happen so of course I would want to be around to stop it from happening.

 _Maybe even break their necks if they try lay a finger on her._

As I'm about to mentally punch myself in the gut, Rin answers me.

"Sure."

Now, I know I would have been mad if I'd been rejected by this girl for a second time, (because who in their right mind rejects ME?) but I was not expecting Rin to agree to spend the day with me.

Something really was wrong. Not like I cared.

"Get out of your uniform then, plank. I'm not taking you out if you don't look worthy." Why is Rin forcing such an unusual reaction out of me? I walk back to my room to wait for her as I mull my mind over.

(Rin's POV)

I agreed to spending the day with Len after a moment's thought, not even giving a thought to his last comment. There would be no use in turning him down, purely because he would end up continuously pestering me for the rest of the day about it, or even drag me out with him ignoring my protests. That and I did want some sort of distraction today.

What is wrong with me recently? Ever since I got here my mind has been a mess, my stomach doing flips and feeling weird even though I'm not hungry, my face going red even though I don't have a fever. I don't understand.

Without much time passing since Len left my room, I work on getting ready for a second time, not worrying too much on what I wear. I pull on a pair of black jeans, an orange t-shirt and a black cardigan. When I'm dressed, I go to the mirror in my bathroom to brush my hair and clip my outgrown fringe back.

I step back when I'm finished, and look down at myself. Eh. It'll do.

I make my way to Lens room to tell him I'm done. Here goes nothing.

How bad could it be?

 **That's chapter 6 done. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little oddly done, I couldn't decide how to start it at first… Anyways, I hope it came out ok and that you enjoyed it. Leave a reviews if you have a moment. Have a nice day!**


	7. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

(Lens POV)

Leaving the house was uneventful, minus the odd look we got from 'our' mother, after all, I was voluntarily spending time with the shell. Is that even what she is, Rin's mother? Our mother? Is Rin supposed to be my sister now? Screw that, I happen to enjoy being the only child of that warped woman. Sister? Don't make me laugh.

I sneak a look at the girl in question as she innocently walks by my side as we near the bus stop. I observe her for a short time, trying to find any type of personality quirk or emotion in her stride but, expectedly, I come up empty handed. Her walk reminded me of how those Synthetics moved around in that TV show called HUMANS that Kaito was obsessed with. There was nothing to even suggest she was conscious or awake let lone human. Her walk was straight forward, no bounce (neither voluntary or involuntary) or irregularities in her step pattern, her arms barely moved at all. The only actual sign that she was anything other than brain-dead (obviously apart from her being up and walking around) was the tiny little 'puff' sound of her shallow breathing that escaped her lips every few seconds. I moved the direction of my eyes towards her face to find that she was still wearing that dead-but-sad expression.

 _Why do you look so sad?_ I think at her, trying to mentally channel her thoughts.

To any other person, Rin would look completely fine. Maybe even happy or content, but I know her better than them. Even if it's only slightly. She may have mastered looking emotionless, or maybe even IS emotionless, but right now that shell she has either built around herself or has been locked into by someone, is beginning to crack. That can't have happened without a reason, and I want to know that reason.

 _I wonder what she looks like when she laughs…_

I physically stop walking as soon as I realize what I'd thought and try to reason with myself.

 _I'm just curious, that's all. Anyone would be. Just curious._

Who wouldn't be slightly intrigued about a girl that suddenly appears in their life whom seems to have no human emotions whatsoever? Who wouldn't want to know more about what lies behind those eyes, what goes on in her mind?

Magnificently blue yet dead eyes cause me to come to from my thoughts as they peer at me. All traces of sadness from before, appear to have vanished. Somehow, that fact makes me feel like Rin is further away now mentally and that the somewhat closeness I thought I had achieved between her and I, was gone.

As I begin walking again, I involuntarily envision Rin. But not this Rin, a young and vulnerable looking Rn, chained up and caged. Crying and hurt. The Rin that is trapped in her mind.

Is that what she feels from within that shell? I want to see.

 _Maybe I'm just a Sadist._ I chuckle.

We arrive at the Aquatics Centre and I feel a slight tinge of nostalgia as I look around the bright entrance hall. I'm surprised by the fact that nothing has really changed since mother and I came here when I was a younger. The same giant friendly yet slightly scary looking seal statue holding a welcome sign, the same blue-bordered multi-coloured double rounded door frame that led into the actual animal enclosures and the same flooring that had been permanently stained from when the Centre had a mini flood, years back. It even had the same weird water/animal smell that wasn't unpleasant yet not something you would choose to smell.

I look over at Rin to see if the sight of all this had earned some sort of a reaction and am quickly disappointed as I'm greeted with the usual dead look. I don't know why I was expecting anything.

 _Why am I even bothering?_

I walk over to the front desk to pay for two tickets. May as well since we're already here.

Rins POV

 _I thought I'd never see this place again…_

I watch Len walk way, over to the desk a few meters away to pay for tickets so we'll be let in. As I watch the back of his head bob up and down as he walks, my vision blurs and suddenly I'm looking at an all too familiar person. The whole figure of Len had been completely replaced with that of my brother and with mouth fallen slightly agape, I watch as he turns and heads towards me, tickets in hand. His face floods my mind, drowning my thoughts and senses. I feel my arm begin to rise, along with my heartbeat, towards him as if my arm is a magnet and the figure is its other half. It yearns to reach out and touch him…

 _No!_

I shut my eyes tight, pulling my arms into myself, stopping any action my body was about to do without my permission.

My heartbeat slows almost instantly now that he isn't in my vision so I open my eyes once again and quickly check to see if Len had noticed.

Thankfully, he hadn't.

 _What had just happened to me?_

As Len guides me carefully to the side of the room, closer to the entrance, I try to decipher what had happened.

(LENS POV)

"9.00 – 21.00, so that's…"

I try to work out the times in my head, remembering that I wanted to fit lunch and ice cream into the day as well. The Woman at the desk had managed to coax me into spending a few more pounds on a day pass for Rin and me, though I guess that was my own fault since I hadn't been entirely sure which time frame tickets I should get… If only she hadn't been an ugly and grumpy old hag, I could have saved money, not lost it.

"So Lunch at roughly 12 depending on events and stuff," I glance down at the leaflet with the list of shows happening today. "Do you think we should get ice cream straight after lunch or in the evening? If we get it in the evening, we won't have to rush eating it so we get back in time for any shows…" I trail off my ramblings as I look over and see Rins face.

"Rin." She turns her face towards me at the sound of her name.

"Are you ok, Rin?" I try not to sound alarmed as I query her. Glazing over her face with my eyes I try and find any evidence of the slight sadness in her expression that she had worn before, but find nothing.

"Yes." A simple answer, not sour sounding nor happy, nor any different from how she would usually answer. As she says the word, her face turns away again but I move my hand to her cheek to stop her.

"Then why are you crying?" If it were anyone else, 'crying' would be a bit of an exaggeration, there were tears, yes, but not the amount you would expect after hearing the word crying - There was a small single tear that had managed to escape Rins eyes as well as her eyes being a little waterier and shiny than usual. To anyone else that could be a meaningless tear caused by a yawn but this is Rin, not 'anyone else' and if Rin was crying, something must have happened or caused it.

My stomach did flips of anger as I watched her, seeking some sort of response. How could I have missed what had happened? I've been with her the whole time! My stomach flipped again and I let out a small growl. Today was supposed to be a day to cheer her up not make her cry!

As Rin heard the question I'd asked her, her hand went up to her face to meet the tear. She looked at me and then at her hand, looking… puzzled? Was that slight expression on her face right now confusion?

 _Whatever. I don't care._

"Let's go. We'll work out what to do as we go along."

I take her arm and lead her to the first enclosure.

 **Hey! I'm really really really (add as many reallys in as it takes to forgive me) sorry about how late I am with this (and all) my stories! I won't bother with excuses as they are useless but I will try to update at least once every few days while I'm on Christmas break.**

 **So anyway, I hope you liked this long awaited chapter and continue to be interested in my story, have a nice day!**


End file.
